True Identity
by AllTheEndlessPossibilities
Summary: Kogo a boy born with no father,he grew up keeping a dark secret,17 Years later strings begin to unravel and that dark secret is revealed! Kogo must face his toughest challenge yet! Hiding the fact that In reality he’s a girl…a girl named Kagome Higura
1. Default Chapter

**Eheheee wow I got this neat Idea! I really hope you guys will like it cuz well it's interesting!**

**Okay I know I still got loads of stories to finish but this one is driving me insane**

**Love ya here is ur summary!**

**Summary: Riena Higurashi mother of Kogo Higurashi her husband abandoned her and life seemed impossible when she gave birth to Kogo, 17 Years strings begin to unravel and a dark secret is revealed! Kogo must face his toughest challenge yet! Hiding the fact that In reality he's a girl...a girl named Kagome Higurashi!**

**Ok Summary all done bah!**

**Please wish me luck cuz I got my dad running after me with a knife punishing me so please pray that I get ungrounded soon so that I can go to my best friends Quinces! Please oh and so that I can write the next chapter of Escape and the next Chapter for this one!**

**Okay ready!**

**Sakura: hehehe**

**Saqulia: she didn't even tell me the plot how unusual**

**Disclaimer: not really u normally beat it out of her**

**Saqulia: SHHH!**

**Sakura: evil!**

**Disclaimer: she doesn't own Inuyasha by the way!**

**Sakura: WAA!**

**Saqulia: :Rolls eyes: oh brother!**

* * *

Narrator's pov

The rain fell harshly upon earth as tears were being spilled, a woman clung to her husband, she cried desperately pleading him begging him not to go, the man just looked down upon her and looked away he had confessed that he no longer cared for her or loved her so all in all he was leaving.

"Jonathon I beg of you please stay!"

"Reina let me go, I will no longer linger within this hell hole I am not happy here!"

"Jonathon! Porfavor! Te lo pido! Stay with me!"

"No Reina, Ya no puedo estar aqui me voy para siempre chao Reinita porque mas nunca me veras eso te lo aseguro!" (translation: No Reina I can't stay here any longer I'm leaving! Forever, by Rienita because you will never see me again) the man walked out the door thunder blocked the sound of the door slamming, Reina fell to the ground crying her heart out! She was unable to tell him...she was expecting his child.

As the days went by Reina's belly grew more and more, and she expected her child wishing that by all means god with let her deliver a man for she did not wish a girl, she knew if she had a daughter that her daughter would suffer! So night and day she prayed until the day of birth finally came.

Unfortunately god was not on her side, Reina gave birth to a beautiful baby girl...a girl she named Kagome...but called Kogo.

As the child grew she did not grow as a normal girl on the contrary she was forced to dress, look, and act like a boy, her mother being the insane and selfish person she is made sure she didn't have a daughter she made sure she had a soon, Kagome was not to allowed to tell the secret to anyone not even her own father, if he ever came back, she was to die alone and keeping her secret to herself or so her mother proclaims.

Along the years of her growing she meet a young boy named Inuyasha, a tomboy named Sango and a ridiculously perverted child named Miroku, they formed a league of friends, three boys on girl, they told each other their deepest most darkest secrets save for one...Kagome's secret.

Thus their friendship grew not one of the three Amigos were able to figure out the truth about what happened but that would soon change on Kagome's seventeen birth, where we stand now.

* * *

Normal pov:

"Kogo!"

"What!"

"Get your fagot ass down here! The _ladies_ are coming!" Kogo sighed, the young man made his way slowly down the stairs, His named was Kogo Higurashi, he had short black hair and mischief brown eyes, and according to his two best friends he was the most feminine guy they have ever known then again you can't really blame him or should I say her.

Kogo opened the door and was immediately dragged towards the center of the small village by two young man the one on his right was a long black haired boy with devilish violet eyes was Inuyasha, the one to his left was a semi long black haired boy with lecherous blue eyes was Miroku. And the girl rolling her eyes and following the trio was none other than the fourth member of the group a tomboy named Sango.

"So explain to me again where we're going"

"Kogo for the last time..._Women!_ Come on they got to mean something to you...unless your gay!" Inuyasha said as they arrived at the scene where a whole mess of men made a commotion, Kogo rolled his eyes, this wasn't the first time Inuyasha had forced him to a strippers bar or uh...street Kogo had to practically convince Inuyasha that his mother would disown him if he neared a girl, she had to be his wife.

For a while he believed it then he found out it was a lie and forced him to yet another bar, he was nearing his seventeenth birthday and was still a virgin, in Inuyasha's words to be a man you should sleep with fifty women before the age of eighteen and Kogo was no Macho according to Inuyasha, then again the whole sleeping with a girl thing bothered Kogo, so yeah he was gay but he had a good reason to it!

He was a girl forced to behave like a boy, god knows why none of Kogo's friends have realized he's not a man but a woman a young woman that went by the name of Kagome, Kagome looked at the prostitutes roaming about and uh...well doing their thing, she noticed one was nearing them.

"Inuyasha..." She began.

"No Kogo it's time you cut you bullshit and became a man!"

"Uh this isn't how I believe I can become a man can't we reason?"

"No!" Kagome groaned closer the woman came, she panicked if they found out her mother would hang her, she thought up excuses until one suddenly clicked.

"Inuyasha I got to go...pick up my cousin!"

"Who? Why?"

"Kagome! I haven't seen her in a long time! I uh...got to go have fun!" Kagome raced out of there with her heart at her throat, close one by a lot! She slowed down as she came to her house, greeting girls who apparently had a crush on her, way wrong in her opinion but lets not forget she was a "man" she was suppose to like it, it still crept her out though.

She entered her house after talking to some old people, her mother was working around the house, she saw her and smiled, she came wagging her fatness towards her, she enslaved him in a murderous bear hug.

"How's my precious baby boy" Kagome looked at her mother with disappointment

"I'm a girl!"

"Silence! You are what I say you are!"

"Whatever I'm going into my room ok" her mother nodded Kagome went up stairs, she took all of her clothes off and went to take a shower after at least five minutes she emerged, she dried what little hair she had before beginning to explore for clothes. She hated the fact that she only had one dress, everything else was guy stuff, she sighed and continued searching.

She suddenly came to a flashback....

**--------------Flashback-------------------**

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, all dressed up and beautiful she looked like a girl, she had put on a dress, and some make up and viola she was who she should be, she kept looking at herself and didn't hear her mother come in until it was too late.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned to her mother a terrified look upon her face, "What are you doing you foolish boy!"

"I'm a girl!!!!" the next thing she knew she was at the sink her mother scrubbing her face harshly desperately trying to take the make up off of her face, Kagome cried in pain at her mother's brutality

"Stupid girl! Do you not see I don't want you getting hurt!"

"You're hurting me!"

"I want this off! You are a man! A MAN!"

"OK! FINE!"

**----------End Flashback--------------**

Kagome looked at the dress in her closet, that memory was still fresh in her mind, but it couldn't hurt to give another whack at it, she placed on her under garments and placed the dress on, she looked at herself.

How she dreamed of wearing gowns and dresses, how she dreamed she was no being forced to ware men's clothing, she sighed, a week from that very day she would turn seventeen, meaning she had wasted seventeen years of her life pretending to be a boy. She sighed she knew her dream would never come true never!

"Kogo! You know the whole I'm going to pick my cousin thing up isn't...going...to..." Inuyasha looked at the beauty before him, his eyes devouring her instantly, she looked afraid and relieved all at once, he stood on the open window gazing at her.

Kagome could do nothing more than to stare at Inuyasha, she had a huge crush on him and he seeing her...for the first time as herself kind of excited her, it made her want to know what was to happen what would he do?

"Who...who're you?" Kagome was taken back by the question; she smiled at him and said in her normal voice.

"Me? Oh I'm Kogo's cousin Kagome...."

* * *

**YEAH! FINALLY FIRST CHAPTER COMPLETE! HEY I'M SNEAKING AROUND TO DO THIS I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT THIS STORY CAUSE I PROMIE THIS ONE WILL BE JUST AS GOOD AS HEAVENLY KISSED AND MAYBE EVEN BETTER!.**

**REVIEW PPL!**

**Sakura**


	2. Rin's Devilish plot

**Okay guys I know it's been a while since I last updated this one but I finally got the will power to get up and do this one I hope you guys are still up for this chapter! **

**Okay here is….. **

**Sakura: still sooo sleepy! **

**Saqulia: me 2! **

**Disclaimer: in his sleep she doesn't own Inuyasha**

**Sakura: wakes up WHAT! **

**Disclaimer: wakes up 2 No it wasn't me it was …the ….cat falls back to sleep **

**Sakura: 0o **

**Saqulia: ookay lil bro is crazy n/e ways here is the story! **

**------------------------------------------------------------- **

_last time: "Kogo! You know the whole I'm going to pick my cousin thing up isn't...going...to..." Inuyasha looked at the beauty before him, his eyes devouring her instantly, she looked afraid and relieved all at once, he stood on the open window gazing at her._

_Kagome could do nothing more than to stare at Inuyasha, she had a huge crush on him and he seeing her...for the first time as herself kind of excited her, it made her want to know what was to happen what would he do?_

"_Who...who're you?" Kagome was taken back by the question; she smiled at him and said in her normal voice._

"_Me? Oh I'm Kogo's cousin Kagome...."_

----------------------------------

Inuyasha blinked a minute or two…Kogo's cousin? Well it was more like Kogo's twin sister they were identical! He eyed her suspiciously, well she defiantly wasn't Kogo cause well he was a guy and she was like a goddess, perfect curves, perfect legs, perfect breast, perfect lips, perfect everything. Inuyasha stepped in from his spot in the window and came into the room, Kagome moved back a bit he was uh getting closer and well not that she was complaining she was always around him but somehow being around him while dressed like this made her feel…different.

"So he wasn't lying" he said as he came closer, of course being the womanizer that he was he came closer and closer in purse to kiss her, she kept backing away.

"Why would he lie"

"Well, he's always making an excuse to leave before the women get to him, he's still a virgin"

"So nothing wrong with a guy being a virgin….right?"

"girl for a man to be a man he's got to…."

"Sleep with like 50 women before he's 18 I know….yo….he tells me you say that all the time" she said nervously, he kept walking closer and she was in a corner and he was right there in front of her not but a foot away, her heart thumping wildly.

"He talks about me?"

"Yes…he talks off all of you…Miroku, Sango and you"

"And what does he say about me?" Kagome was against the wall, Inuyasha right in front of her, his hand pressed on the wall, and his face mere inches from her.

"He says, you break the heart of every maiden you ever meet, that you tell them you love them and when you're done with them you leave them to rot, I've been warned to keep a safe distance but apparently that seem to be impossible" she was holding her breath, she suddenly felt his lips brush against hers.

"He said that…?"

"Yes"

"I think he was joking"

"I think I'd believe my cousin over you…"

"Why is that?"

"Cause I don't even know you" Kagome noticed he was getting even closer his body was pressing up against hers, she felt her world suddenly melt, she looked up into his violet eyes, those eyes that have always captivated.

"Do you want to know me"

"Please move away" she whispered, he looked down at her, he began to lean down, she suddenly heard the footsteps of her mother… _'oh no!'_

"Please move away" she whispered again, this time tears were beginning to form, if her mother caught her like this she would kill her, Inuyasha noticing her panic moved away and looked her in the eyes, this girl was different somehow…he heard the footsteps of Kogo's mom and smiled.

"See ya around" Inuyasha never really like that lady and she never really liked him, he jumped out of the window and then ran to his house, Kagome quickly ran into the bathroom, took off the dress and wet her body then wrapped a towel over herself, she then went to her drawers and pretended to be looking for close, just as she did this her mother entered.

"Kogo honey, your cousin is here…you know Kikyo…and your cousin Rin too…"

"Great…mom why is Kikyo here?" her mother narrowed her eyes.

"You will respect your cousin at all cost."

"Yeah well if she ends up in my bed naked again like last time I will not be held responsible for what happens."

"Kogo you will not blow your cover"

"I will if that slut tries anything on me!" her mom looked at her then walked out of the room, she quickly got dressed and walked outside, there was Kikyo and Rin, Kikyo looking ready to rape her and Rin smiling warmly, Kagome barely even hugged Kikyo, but gave Rin a big bear hug.

"Hey guys"

"Kogo, handsome as every" Kikyo purred.

"Uh…thanks"

"Hey Kogo I hope everything has been going good"

"Have I got something to tell you" Rin, Kikyo blinked.

"So we going to say hi to your friends?"

"Yeah, see ya mom" Kogo lead her cousins to where her friends were, which was at the car mechanic garage, Inuyasha had on a jumper without a shirt showing off his muscles, he was dirty with grease and sweat rolled down every so slowly, Kagome had to look away flashes of the previous event ran through her mind, Sango was wearing the blue uniform and working on a car and Miroku same as Sango only he kept groping Sango so he was unconscious most of the time.

"Hey guys" Kogo said in his "guy" voice, Rin was on the verge of cracking up seeing as she was the only one there who knew Kogo was actually a girl named Kagome, she figured her secret out when she was twelve when she noticed that Kagome had boobs, she then told Kagome that she kind of was freaked out cause she never saw a guys with boobs then Kagome told the truth and made Rin swear not to tell anyone she knew, and especially not her mother cause then she would prevent Rin from seeing her and Rin agreed.

"Hey Kogo" Miroku said as he woke from his unconscious state

"Dude you're late, and why did you bring the slut aka Kikyo!" now one this was for sure neither Kikyo nor Sango liked each other so when Kikyo was in town the cat fights and verbal fights were on.

"mom made me….so anything new"

"Yeah, this new guy just moved in"

"uh…thanks" Kogo rolled his eyes as Sango snickered, Rin was trying so very hard not to laugh.

"Hey Kogo can we talk a moment" Kogo looked at him

"Sure" Inuyasha dragged Kogo to the side and out of hearing range.

"So you weren't lying this time when you said the thing about your cousin"

"Ah…yes Kagome told me of your encounter"

"Really what did she say"

"That you were to close for comfort" Inuyasha smiled at his friend

"Seriously"

"Okay she just said that you came looking for me and started getting to close for comfort and that you almost gave her, her first kiss"

"Really…does she want me to give it to her?"

"I dunno! Why would I know….why would I want to know?"

"Dude please it's an emergency here!"

"Go ask her yourself!"

"I haven't seen her"

"I am not going to ask her"

"Please"

"….I'll think about it" Kogo walked to away from Inuyasha and to where Rin was, she looked entertained by Sango and Miroku's daily routine of "I touch you die"

"Rin come here"

"Why"

"I need you to do me a favor" Rin nodded and got up they walked far from the group and Rin faced her cousin.

"What you need?"

"Well…." Kagome then explained what had happened with Inuyasha, Rin practically squealed with joy.

"Well then we got work to do, now you're playing the double role!"

"And how do you suspect I pull it off with my crazy bitch of a mother?"

"Well…I don't know but you got a guy after you….that's got to mean something!!!"

"it does…."

"Wait right here!" Rin left then returned. "Okay I told them that you had to go do some work…so let's go get Kagome!!!" Rin dragged Kagome into a girls store and bought women's close like you wouldn't believe, Kagome was somewhat bewildered at the sight of everything that Rin was buying.

Once everything was bought Rin looked at Kagome…

"Oh there is one other thing"

"What?"

"you need to tell Sango…cause I need her help"

"What?! No!"

"Kag come on it's only one more person"

"….okay fine" Rin squealed and went off to find Sango, Rin came back ten to fifteen minutes later she came back dragging Sango with her.

"Okay she's all ears…go for it" Kagome looked at Sango who was looking at her in confusion

"So what's the big emergency Rin told me about…"

"Sango….uh….what I'm about to say and show you stays here and never leaves your lips, no one is to know that you know and you can't tell me mother you know, cause she'll kill me"

"Okay…." Kagome then told Sango the truth of how she was in reality a girl, she told her of all the close encounters, of all the hardships and when she was done Sango sat shocked.

"So….you're a girl?"

"Yes…"

"Wow….your mother is really a crazy bitch" Kagome smiled at Sango "you know in a way I think I knew…I mean you were far to feminine to be a guy or to be gay, cause you knew how to act a girl way too good sometimes and no gay can act a girl perfectly…but let me tell ya you pulled off being a guy pretty well…"

Kagome smiled at Sango's understanding…

"I can't tell no one right?"

"Right…."

"So we get to play around with Inuyasha a bit eh…?"

"Yes indeed" Rin finally spoke up….

"I can see fun coming up! Don't you Rin?"

"Like you have no help me get her ready for her grand entrance…"

"I can't wait to see the look on that man's face…BUWAHAHAHA!!!!" Kagome backed away from the two girl…what had she done….

**------------------------------------ **

**Okay second chapter up hope you guys like this chapter so far!!! Please don't kill me for updating it so late but whatever! Here it is!!! Oh and of course….**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Sakura…**


End file.
